


No Teeth, No Damage.

by Mitooshka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Post-Game, solas' inner workings, the sacrifices that even fen'harel had to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitooshka/pseuds/Mitooshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are only really a few stories to tell in the end, and betrayal and the failure of love is one of those good stories to tell."<br/>- Sean Lennon.</p>
<p>// Tides change, waters swell, the world moves on and yet Fen'harel dwells upon his loss and how, for simple mortals, their emotions are infinitely heavier than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Teeth, No Damage.

   
  
                He figures his secrets bide him time from revealing the true nature of his intent. It keeps him busy, the fissures in his clever disguise so well concealed, his outer creation wonderfully crafted to keep himself contained.  
  
  
            Solas had seen so many things rise and fall in the world; the evil, the good, the near-in-betweens that keep his constant existence interesting. There is a constant push and pull that somehow resonates within the lives of mortals, within the lives of those who wander the earth looking for some sort of purpose.  
  
  
            But he figures that he himself is able to ruin social interactions and relationships, faster than he cares to admit.   
  
  
            This is how he finds himself, wandering the Fade and the purgatory areas between living life and the chaotic beyond. He searches for small parts of himself deep in the green lights and blackened stone, every now and then tugging at small strands of his temporary life.  
  
  
            _And her.  
_  
  
            He wants to keep his mind away, pinches the bridge of his nose and walks with no purpose of going anywhere.   
  
  
            Where once he had been a force of nature, he was left standing in the ashes of the life he burned down and no matter how much he fought, he could not get rid of her eyes.   
  
  
            The way they pleaded and begged for him to stay, turning dark with unbidden pain at his leaving. He hadn’t wanted it to be that way; he hadn’t _planned_ for it to be that way. He was meant to go and seal the breech, he was meant to walk away without any form of strings.   
  
  
            And yet…  
  
  
            _Poor little wolf, seeks to find himself in the darkness. Poor little wolf, longs to drown himself from the gaze of mortal beings. No judgement little wolf.  
  
  
            _ Fen’harel, the Dread Wolf, heard the voices around him whisper. Spirits of the Fade talking in low, hushed voices at the anger and resentment that seemed to resonate through him with every step. They taunted him and he hushed them with a snarl, with a curl of his lip so feral and savage.   
  
  
            But they urged and egged and spurred his fury and regret on.   
  
  
            _Dread Wolf, dreaded wolf whose claws are like spears and teeth like daggers, whose words rip asunder the skin better than that of any weapon. Dreaded wolf who lost love and life.  
  
  
            _ He feels his power grow steady, sees Flemeth’s eyes boring into his, sees the Inquisitor’s hand on his, her breath on his throat. He collapses to his knees in the dust of the Fade, he leans his head back and bares his throat in submission at the spirits who void their anger out on him.  
  
  
            _Wolf you wanted to feel humanity's weight, and you have._  
  
  
            He wept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Solas was never one of my favourite characters but something struck a chord with me on him leaving someone he loved. It takes courage to leave someone you love, but it also takes cowardice. Interestingly enough, Solas has both.


End file.
